Nanashi Arashi
Clone Great Explosion, Object Extraction Technique, Mental Barricades, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique Transformation Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Attack Prevention Technique, Iaidō, Iai Beheading, Atomic Slash, Flying Thunder God Technique Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm, Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave, Storm Release: Laser Circus, Storm Release: Light Fang, Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang, , Daytime Tiger, Eight Gates, Front Lotus, Leaf Gale, Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Leaf Whirlwind, Morning Peacock, Reverse Lotus, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind, Night guy, Evening Elephant, Morning Gorilla, Ephemeral, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow, Susanoo, Gaze into the Iris, Tsukuyomi, Dustless Bewildering Cover, Heavenly Weeping, Hiding in Mist Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Shark Dance Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique, Water Release: Water Formation Pillar, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Sound of Thunder, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Body Flicker Technique, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone, Chidori, Chidori Sharp Spear, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Current, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Transmission, Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang, Lighting release: Purple Elecricity, Dendō henkō, Kirin, }} "Since the beginning, mankind has accepted that they cannot defeat a natural disaster. So, why are you trying to best one now?" History Nanashi Arashi is the son of an Uchiha mother and Arashi father, born in Kumogakure on November 11th during a storm of biblical proportions. After 13 hours of labor, the child was finally brought into the world just as the skies cleared and daylight bathed the village once again. The boy was raised henceforth by his two incredibly loving parents who groomed the child to be a valuable asset to the village once he grew old enough. Unfortunately, before he could be officially entered into the academy, his family was relocated to the land of iron as missionaries tasked with strengthening the bonds between the neutral land and their village. Once in the land of Iron, Nanashi was trained in the samurai academies in the arts of war, excelling in it’s application far above his classmates. Through years of tireless training, at the age of 16 Nanashi was granted the honorable position of captain, overseeing his very own squadron of Samurai known as the Kesshi-tai, or Suicide Squad. For half a decade Nanashi lead this group into certain death missions, yet never lost a single member. With over 100 successful B-S rank missions completed, Nanashi quickly developed a name for himself within the general Samurai armies. His legend quickly grew larger than life, earning him the title of Kenpachi amidst the younger generations who aspired to be like him. Though, as his legend grew, many began to search him out in attempts to prove their merit against his blade. Despite his willingness to execute assassination missions with his squadron, Nanashi had no desire to take unnecessary life and when faced with such vigorous opponents, he found himself unable to fight at his full capacity. Lacking the intent to kill when in combat hindered him, damaging his reputation amidst the armies of the Land of Iron. Enraged by Nanashi’s inability to execute those so far below him and seeing it as an easily exploitable weakness that the enemy might move to take advantage of, the Daimyo ordered one final mission for Nanashi. Hiring him on as a Hitokiri (Man-slayer), the Daimyo ordered Nanashi to intercept a death squad that had been sent to destroy a valuable trade post between them and the 5 great nations. Upon arriving, Nanashi was agast to see his squadron dead amidst the ruins of the trading post he was supposed to save. Understanding that he had been set up to look like the aggressor, he quickly fled the land of Iron and into the 5 great nations, leaving behind his friends and family to assume the worst. Appearance Nanashi possesses both a youthful appearance and a hard exterior. Despite his power-levels hinting at a being of advanced age Nanashi himself appears to be in the prime of his life, with an appearance not unlike a man in their early-to-mid-twenties. His face is devoid of wrinkles, but is accented with a constant 5 o’clock shadow. His physique is lined with hard muscle, he sports scars upon his back and right-hand side and is quite tall; easily standing a little over six-foot. He is in possession of bright blue eyes that many remark upon to glow with an unnatural light almost as if they were artificial, brown unkempt hair reaches his neck and is almost always seen with some form of serious outlook or scowl when facing an opponent. When in the company of friends and family, his features are noticeably more gentle. Personality Contrary to his outward appearance Nanashi is a lighthearted, immature individual who cherishes his friends and family more than the advancement of his own abilities. Valuing an old world virtue of heroism, Nanashi is regularly taking on odd jobs and missions from villagers wherever he stops in order to “better a world that relishes in hatred”. Unfortunately for him, this willingness to aid others has on multiple occasions landed him in perilous situations that have heavily scared his mind and body. Abilites Nanashi is a very powerful Samurai who is well versed in Shinobi arts. Throughout his years at the academy, he found a mirade of applications for his otherwise limited number of powers when compared to most other shinobi, relying heavily on quick and deadly frontal assaults aiming to end fights before his opponents can devise tactics based on his movesets. Chakra While his Arashi heritage isn’t anything extraordinary in terms of chakra levels, his Uchiha blood has more than closed that gap. Through rigorous training, Nanashi was able to raise his chakra capacity to that of a Kage level shinobi, though when compared to Jinchuruki he is still far surpassed. Much like the Yuki clan and their ability to manipulate the weather with their released chakra, the Arashi clan has an innate ability to shift the air pressure of their surroundings to produce minimal effect. Sometimes brewing storm clouds, or even something as minimal as powerful gusts of wind. Though it is because of this trait that Nanashi was quick to master the weather manipulation hiden once it was presented to him by a wandering shinobi much like himself. Ninjutsu Nanashi, unlike most, is only able to manipulate 2 different chakra natures; Suiton and Raiton. Though it is because of this limitation that he has grown to such heights in ability; needing only focus on a small set of techniques opposed to a broad spectrum. Having reached the pinnacle of ability with the water element, Nanashi is able to transform entire battlefields into oceans in order to grant himself a field advantage, using it to attack the enemy from below if the need arose. Not only that, but with his other nature being raiton, he could combine the two to create incredibly dangerous attacks. Despite being a master in Suiton, Raiton is Nanashi’s greatest asset. Having created the Sound of Thunder technique, Nanashi has reached a level in mastery that can only be matched by the Raikage themselves, earning him a great deal of respect from those who encounter him. Without the need for hand seals, Nanshi can perform a great deal of Raiton based techniques and when paired with his partner Zapdos, there seems to be no limit to the feats that can be performed. Kenjutsu Having been raised in the Land of Iron, Nanashi was taught at an early age to wield a blade with deadly efficiency. With his natural born talent, he was able to rise through the ranks and earn himself a spot as captain of his own Samurai squad. Being a master of Iai, Nanashi is able to attack with blinding speeds, allowing him to intercept and stop individuals from performing hand seals to utilize ninjutsu. When mixed with his mastery over Ranton or Raiton, Nanashi is able to effortlessly cut through nearly any material known to man in the blink of an eye. Taijutsu Having honed his body and trained it to the absolute limit, Nanashi gained access to the extraordinarily powerful 8 inner gates, able to open and close them at will without excessive consequence. With each gate he opens, Nanashi's physical speed, strength, and chakra levels increase drastically, but in response his body becomes weaker and weaker as time goes on. Nanashi has several different jutsu that he can perform once certain gates have been opened: with the first gate, he can use the pile-driving Front Lotus; with the third gate, he overwhelms opponents with punches through the Reverse Lotus; with the sixth gate, he produces a series of rapid punches that ignite his hands through air friction known as Morning Peacock; with the seventh gate, he launches concentrated air pressure at opponents that violently expands on contact, creating what he considered his one-hit kill move, the Daytime Tiger; with the eighth gate, his punches create shock-waves of such power and range that he doesn't even need to make contact with his opponent, what he calls Evening Elephant; also with the eighth gate, he has Night Nanashi, a single kick that is so fast that it distorts the space around him. With this and his Raiton armor, Nanashi has applied Nintaijutsu to his arsenal very effectively. Even going so far as to outmaneuver the most masterful users of the 8 gates due to his unique application of multiple techniques. Gejutsu Being an individual who hates carelessly taking lives, Nanashi often utilized Genjutsu to incapacitate his enemies without causing bodily harm. Through this pacifism, Nanashi became an absolute genjutsu powerhouse, able to initiate them with only a split second of eye contact and incapacitate even the most skilled shinobi. These genjutsu are so seamless, that who know to expect genjutsu often don’t realize when they have already fallen pray to him. Summoning Nanashi’s only summon is the legendary bird known as Zapdos. Their relationship is defined by the powerful bond they share, as Zapdos imprinted on him from the moment it was hatched. Together they can performed powerful collaboration techniques, meld together into one powerful form, speak telepathically, and a mirade of other abilities attained through tireless training. More times than not, Zapdos is seen hiding within Nanashi’s robes, shrunken down in a chibi-esk form so it never need be away from his side.